


Toe to Toe

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Ahem. Legs. Akimbo.





	Toe to Toe

He’s doing on purpose, she knows. They stand in the elevator, and his toe-cap nudges hers. 

Just a subtle contact, and one that could easily be missed by other people, or just written off as pure coincidence.

It is not. 

He strides out of the door before her (showing his ass, showing his calves, showing those boots that lick up his legs like she wants to do), and Phasma follows with evenly-spaced strides.

Cluthunk. Cluthunk. Cluthunk. 

In front of the massed soldiers, on the new podium. Hux is addressing them, as behind him, Kylo and herself offer moral support. 

(Or, probably, annoy him by their very existence.)

She holds the pole-arm in one hand, her visor hiding the drag of her eyes over the sharp, black lines of…

_Shhhhlip._

He’s doing it again. His weight shifts, and his feet part, nearly imperceptibly slowly. The widening stance makes his already _just_ shorter frame shorter still (deliberate, again, because he’s always self-conscious about her height), which means he’s in a _Mood_.

The stance makes his back straighten, and she knows - intimately - how wide they can go. How they can spread so far that she can fit everything she wants between them. How they can bend to his ears, almost, if she’s slipping a toy into him, or bend and plant for her to use as a throne if she’s riding his lap. 

He’s deliberately taunting her, and she smiles where no one can see.

There’s only one answer to that, and it’s in her room. A single bar, notched for stretch and collapse, with binders on each end. She’ll spread his ankles until his thighs burn, and then she’ll see who’s laughing. 

Kylo ought to be careful what he wishes for.


End file.
